


Boxes

by goodbothtimes



Series: Missed Calls [12]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbothtimes/pseuds/goodbothtimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link define their limits.  Link begins testing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxes

Link’s phone vibrated against his leg for the third time in as many minutes. He smiled, glancing down at the screen, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

‘How about blood play?’

‘Are you asking if I like it, or what it is?’ he replied quickly. Returning his attention to the TV, feeling mildly queasy. Shaking his head and pulling a face at his TV.

‘Both.’

‘Why don’t you guess.’ he replied, deciding to play along for now.

A few seconds later his phone shook again with an incoming call.

“Yes, Rhett?” 

“Hi.” his voice happy and excited.

“Hi,” replied Link, smiling at his friend’s enthusiasm. It was good to hear his voice.

“So...uh? What and what?” 

“Do you have Google?” 

“Yeah, I got the general idea. But. What? Why?” 

“Do you remember when you were shaving me, and...” 

The line went dead. Link laughed and put his phone on his stomach, laying back on the couch, staring back at the TV, unsure what he was meant to be watching, one hand under his head, the other hanging over the edge, knowing there was no point in trying to catch up on whatever he had been watching.

His phone shook again.

“Hello, Rhett.” he said quietly.

“Hi.” 

He waited silently, smiling at the ceiling.

“Would you...uh. Like that?” 

“I would very likely faint.”

“Oh.” 

“You sound disappointed.” 

“Um. If you...ah…. couldn’t see the blood. And it was...yours. But only a tiny bit. Do you think you would...uh…” 

“You just talking about it is making me feel dizzy. But. That is more likely than the reverse. I didn’t faint when you were shaving me. And it was hot. But, if I had let myself think about it, well it would have been much less sexy.”

“Huh. Ok.” 

He rolled over on the couch, removing his glasses, placing them on the floor beside the couch, but keeping the phone against his ear between his head and the cushion, pushing his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Bit horny, and scared.” 

“Best kinda horny, I reckon. Half my job’s already done.” 

Rhett laughed quietly.

“How long have I got to get this list sorted.” 

“As long as you need. But we don’t play until you’re done.”

“Can I just use the ah most common average answer on multi-choice and pick C every time? I could be at yours in twenty minutes.” 

“It’s your body, man. You can do what you like.” 

“That’s a good point.”

“Rhett?” 

“Hmm?” 

“What are you wearing?” he waited quietly while Rhett laughed beautifully.

“I’m wearing a smile. What are you wearing? Sir?” 

“You may call me Link. I’m wearing a princess dress and fairy wings.” 

“On a school night?”

Both laughed quietly. 

“So, how much of the checklist you have left?” 

“Uh, about a third. But it’s the most difficult third I think. Things I don’t really wanna do, but there might be ones that I would under certain conditions.” 

“Hmm.” 

They were both quite a few moments. 

“Have you filled this out before for someone?” 

“Yes.” he closed his eyes listening to Rhett’s breathing, the sound of his pen moving across his page, doodling randomly as he waited for Link to keep talking.

“A while ago. I agreed to switch. One night. I had to fill in the form.” 

“How was it?”

“It was,” he paused thinking back. Trying to remember the positives. “Alright. I mean. The person involved kept to the rules. It was, uh fine.” 

“Um?”

“Hmm?” 

“Why did you agree to it? You don’t sound all the enthused, or are you trying to save my fragile feelings?” 

“I agreed because sometimes it’s nice to have a night off from making all the decisions. Sometimes the idea appeals. I don’t sound enthused because often the idea is better than the reality.”

“Have you done it like that many times?” 

“Less than once a year on average, and never twice with the same person. I mean I used to sub quite a lot when I was really young. But no one really knew what they were doing. So I’ve filled in the form once. Other times has been more informal. Just a particular scenario with a safe word.” 

“Would you fill it out for me?” 

“To act on? Or for your information?” Link’s eyes opened, wondering what he wanted the answer to be.

“Let’s say, for my information. If I’m tellin’ you all the things I am ok with having done to or with my body, it seems only fair that you might share that information with me as well? Considering we are best friends and all.” 

Link smiled. 

“Ok. I can do that. It’s a bit unorthodox I have to say,” he switched off the TV and stared at the black screen. “You realize, that the checklist is dependant on the person you are filling it in for? My answers for you will not be the same as answers I have given in the past. Well. Some. But.” 

“I can’t imagine letting anyone do almost anything on this list aside from you, Link. I understand that.”

“Do you really wanna be doing this?” Link asked.

“I do, yeah.” Rhett was quiet for a few seconds before adding, “Do you?” 

“Mmm. I do,” he rolled onto his back, holding the phone in place, looking up at the ceiling. “Boxes, man.” 

“How ‘bout we go surfin’ tomorrow mornin’? 

Link smiled. “That sounds good. Finish your homework. I’ll start mine. I’ll pick you up at 5.” 

“I’ll be ready. Don’t forget. So uh, do you want me to send you a blank copy of the form, or you have a filing cabinet with hundreds of spares, and thousands already filled in?”

“I have it covered, thank you, Rhett,” replied Link dryly. “Sleep well.”

 

Link watched the time on his phone remain at 5:37 pm. For less than a minute, he supposed since it hadn’t changed, but it felt like ten. He glanced over at Rhett, who seemed fairly on edge too. His eyes glancing to the corner of his monitor to check the time repeatedly as well.

Link smiled, clicked on his email, and pretended to read. His eyes moving over the letters, the words. Registering the paragraphs. Comprehending nothing. Thinking of the time. And how long it would take to get to the place. 

He leaned back in his chair, looking over to Rhett again.

“Nearly home time.” 

Rhett smiled and nodded. “Yes, Link. Almost.” 

He looked back to his screen, stopping himself from sighing. As impatient as he was, it was now the time to calm his mind and regain control over himself and his impulses. He glanced at his phone again. 5:41 PM. He scowled at is, before taking a deep breath and relaxing his face. Imagining sitting cross-legged on a rock on a mountain somewhere ommm-ing. With a whip in one hand and Rhett’s leash in the other. He smirked imagining the photo shoot.

“Uh, Sir?” Said Rhett quietly.

Link raised his eyebrows slowly. “Yes, Rhett?”

“Do you think, that we might be able to leave a little early tonight?” 

“As much as I would love to say yes, I think it is in your best interest if we don’t.” 

“Oh?” 

“You’ll see,” he pushed his glasses up his nose, “Back to work, young man.” 

“Yessir.” 

They both sat pretending to be occupied.

“Do you have the charger for the GoPro?” 

“Nope.” said Rhett without really listening to the question.

“Any idea where it could be?” 

“Nope.” 

“Do you care why I want it?” 

“Hmm,” he looked over at him. “Well, it’s still work hours, so...nope. It’s not gonna be anything fun.” 

Link laughed a little. “Could be breaking the rules, Rhett.” 

“But then who punishes you?” 

“I punish myself better than anyone else ever could.” 

“Sadly true.” 

Link glanced again at his phone. 5:53 PM

“Oh, screw this shit, man! You got any mugs in here?” he asked as he stood.

“Is that a euphemism?” 

Link frowned at him. “How...could..? Uh. No, Rhett. I mean do you have any containers traditionally used to hold liquids in here that you have been drinking from?” 

“Nope.”

“I’m gonna find something to do. I can’t stay sitting here. Meet me at the car. Six-Thirty. Sharp.” 

“We meet every day….at the same cafe…” Rhett sang smoothly, keeping his eyes on his monitor, swaying a little in his chair. “Six-thirty and I know, I know she’ll be there…”

“Me eee and Mrs, Mrs. Jones, Mrs. Jones, Mrs. Jones, Mrs. Jones….we got a thiiiiiing goin’ on… we both know that it’s wrong…” continued Link as he headed down the hallway towards the kitchen.

“But it’s much too strong, to Let. It. Go oh noooowwww…” they harmonized across the building, both laughing.

“It hurts so much...it hurts so much…. inside…” Link sang quietly, loading the dishwasher, rinsing plates that should not have been left in the sink, occasionally hearing Rhett at the other end of the building belting out the chorus.

“We can’t afford to build...our...hopes up too high….” He leaned down and put the last of the plates in the bottom drawer, humming, occasionally adding in lyrics, “And we gonna hold hands like we used to…”

“I haven’t heard that in a long time.” said Stevie.

“At your Mama’s?” 

Stevie raised the roof smirking at him. Their new inside joke that she would use whenever he was behaving like an old person. 

“Yep.” 

“Your face is still all wrong for that.”

“Well, I’ll have to ask my Mom to give me some lessons.” 

He grinned at her. “Disappointing, Stevie., disappointing.” Shifting between the sink and the dishwasher with mugs in both hands. “Why am I the one doing this?” 

“I’m guessing because you want to leave, but are waiting until you can with a clear conscience and you don’t want to do any actual work.”

“Well. That there is why you are paid the big bucks, young lady.” 

They both raised their hands, and the roof, in unison laughing.

“I dunno that that is the right context.” Link said as he turned to reach for more cups.

“I don’t care, Link. I really don’t think there is a context anymore that suits that gesture.” 

“And yet…. you have raised the actual roof at least 5 times since we been standin’ here. So what does that tell ya?” 

“I have worked for you for too long.”

“But seriously, why am I the one doing this?” 

‘Because you care about it, and everyone else would leave and sleep soundly tonight if it wasn’t done?” 

“Hmm. Anything to report.” 

“Nothing I can think of, off the top of my head. Ah. We need the truck tomorrow for the skit.” 

“Sure, sure. That’s fine.”

“Have you found the GoPro charger?”

“No. I don’t even know exactly where the camera is any more to be honest. I’ll sort something tomorrow, don’t worry about it.” 

She looked down at her phone. “6:21, Link.” 

“Oh, yeah baby! That’s close enough. I’m outta here! I won’t leave the carpark until 6:30.”

She laughed at him. “You do know that boss is in your job description don’t you?” 

“But discipline is in my bones, Stevie,” he said seriously, looking at her over his glasses while she laughed before he continued, “Have a good night, yeah? See ya tomorrow.” 

He nudged his glasses back up and called into each office saying a hasty goodbye to the rest of the crew, reminding them to do their own dishes and to have a good night before pushing out of the building smiling. He looked over at his car and saw Rhett leaning casually against the passenger door. He stopped himself from jogging over. He looked good.

Rhett watched him walking towards him. His posture changing subtly as he kept his eyes on Rhett’s. Slowly becoming more; solid, and rigid and powerful, as Rhett liked to tease him. His happy to be leaving work smile slowly morphing into an I like what I am seeing, and I like what I am planning on doing to it, grin.

“Rhett,” he said softly as he unlocked and opened the door for him.

“Sir. Did you have a pleasant day?” 

“Mmm. It was, ah and I did. And yourself, Rhett? Did you have a good day?” 

“I did, thank you, Sir. My uh, work mate. He’s a bit of an idiot, but ah…” 

“Get in the car.” Link growled, making Rhett jump and laugh.

“Sir.” he said between laughs and lowered himself into the passenger seat.

Nothing but trouble Link thought as he moved around the car shaking his head.

Traffic was fairly heavy on the way to Link’s home and they didn’t end up arriving until after 7:30. But, both men ignored the frustration of the traffic, almost enjoying the enforced delayed gratification, talking over their homework assignments.

Both men had exchanged their checklists three days ago, but Link’s had been in a sealed envelope, with the request that Rhett not open it until Link told him that he could. So it was sitting in the bottom drawer of his desk at home. His name written neatly on the front in black ink. Although he was very curious what Link had written, he hadn’t for a moment thought to open it. Not because of their current arrangement, but their thirty years of friendship and loyalty.

“So, how are you feeling?” Link asked, looking over at his best friend.

“Scared and horny, Sir.”

Link grinned. “Excellent. Saves me some time and effort.” 

“Um. Can you give me a hint as to what is happening tonight, Sir?” 

“I’m going to give you some instructions, and if you follow them you will be rewarded.” 

Link smiled over at Rhett, seeing his expression of frustration. 

“You asked for a hint, Rhett.”

“Thank you, Sir,” said Rhett, levelly. “I will remember to choose my words more carefully in future.”

 

Link parked out on the street in front of his house, which was a little strange, he normally parked in his garage, or at least in the driveway. He walked around the car whistling a little and opened the door for Rhett as usual, and walked up the path with him.

Rhett looked over at him, a question in his eyes, but Link refused to acknowledge him, glancing to the properties either side of his home, but ignoring Rhett. He climbed the steps and unlocked the front door, taking a step inside and turned back to Rhett, his hand on the taller man’s chest firmly, halting his forward momentum and stopping him from stepping across the threshold. 

“No, Rhett. Wait here.” 

Rhett stopped and glanced down at the porch he was left standing on. It was quite dark, but neither the outside or hall lights were on.

“You having trouble with your power, Sir?” 

“I don’t know,” replied Link, thinking about their dynamics, not the electricity, which was fine. “I guess we’ll find out. I’ll be back in a sec. Just wait there for me.”

He came back out, happy to see Rhett waiting passively on the threshold. An expectant look on his face, his eyes widening only a little when he saw the collar in Link’s hand, tapping against his thigh as he walked back down the hallway. The silver of the buckles glinting in the low light from the street.

“Bend down a little for me, Rhett.” he said quietly once he had reached the other man. 

He leaned forward and waited while Link secured the collar in place, and stepped back smiling.

“Mmm. That’s much better.” 

He stepped back towards him. Holding the collar by the large ring, pulling Rhett’s face towards his own. Kissing him exceptionally gently, causing Rhett to moan softly at the unexpected care.

“Oh.” 

“Mmm.” added Link smiling.

Link released the ring and stood back again, moving further into the house, about a Rhett length away, leaning his hip and shoulder against the right-hand wall of the hallway, the front door opened to the left, removing lip balm from his pocket slowly.

“Take off your clothes, Rhett.” 

“What?”

“Pardon?” Said Link as he started twisting the top off the tube slowly, keeping his eyes on Rhett. “That is your very last chance.”

“I’m sorry, Sir. But….Sir?”

“You are not coming in my house until you are naked.” He kept his gaze firmly on Rhett’s, keeping his expression stern. Just the facts. “I don’t care if you take your clothes off right there on my steps, or out on the street by the car. But,” he removed the top and started twisting the base before bringing it to his lips. “I suggest you don’t wait until it’s too much darker. I don’t want to have to turn on the lights to see you, Rhett. It could be a little too...revealing?” 

“But, what about your neighbors, Sir?” 

“That’s why you are in your collar. I want them all to know exactly what is going on here if they happen to be glancing out their window at an opportune moment. They can look if they want, but you are mine. Now, the longer we stand here chatting about it, the more likely it is that they’re gonna start paying attention.” 

Rhett watched him applying the lip balm slowly, his eyes never leaving Rhett’s. He slowly capped it and slid it back in his jeans pocket. Smiling at Rhett’s discomfort, and the certainty that Rhett was going to obey.

Rhett raised his hands to his shirt and started unbuttoning it reasonably quickly. Deciding that taking his shirt off outside wasn’t a big deal. People did it all the time.

Link watched him carefully. Letting his head rest against the wall as well, his eyes following Rhett’s hands. Glancing up at his face and then back to his hands.

“That’s very good, Rhett.” he said softly.

“If I get arrested…” 

Link smiled slowly, “Bring the cuffs home.” 

Rhett pulled off his shirt quickly, almost aggressively, dropping it on the porch, kicking his shoes off and removing his socks. He stood with his hands by his sides for a moment, breathing deeply. Loving the lust in Link’s eyes. Loving that he was causing it. That Link was pleased with him. And, as long as he kept looking at him, he could forget a little bit that he was stripping in public. 

He undid his buckle and let it hang loosely, his hands again dropping to his sides. His fingers and toes moving nervously. His heart racing, feeling himself becoming aroused, watching Link’s reaction to his movements. His demeanor. Radiating power and control now. Rhett stood still trying to remember what score he had given exhibitionism and humiliation.

He undid the top button of his jeans, wondering if anyone was watching him now, sliding his zipper down slowly. The thought was at least in part thrilling to him despite his fear and nerves.

Link smiled just as slowly.

“Mmm. Very nice, honey.” his hand moving to the front of jeans, rubbing himself slowly. His eyes never leaving Rhett.

Rhett smiled, blushing a little. “Thank you, Sir.” 

“You know, it’s nearly getting too dark…” his free hand sliding up the wall, moving towards the light switches close to the entrance.

“Oh, Sir. Please.” 

Rhett dropped the rest of his clothes to his ankles, kicking his feet out of them as fast as he could. Feeling a bit uncomfortable about bending over to get his jeans off, which made him laugh a little bit. Once he was completely naked aside from the heavy leather collar he stood still, knowing to keep his hands by his sides, to not attempt to cover himself, his face bright red, taking deep steadying breaths, waiting for Link to give him permission.

Link’s eyes danced, as he slowly looked him up and down.

“Good boy, Rhett. Come in now.” 

Rhett stepped into the hallway until he was level with Link, who reached around him and flicked the door shut firmly before leaning back in place. His back against the wall instead of his shoulder now.

He kept his eyes on Rhett’s, looking up at him over his glasses, closing his hand around Rhett’s cock, semi aroused from his ordeal.

“Hmm, you did very well, Rhett. Would you like me to reward you?” 

“I want to please you, Sir.” 

“Good, Rhett. Very good. This would please me.” he stroked him slowly, feeling him growing harder in his hand. “Mmm. You feel good. Does that feel nice for you?” 

“Yes, Sir. Thank you.” 

“Come closer.” 

Rhett moved forward, his breathing becoming labored, placing his left hand on the wall above and beside Link for support.

“That feels very good, Sir.” 

“Watching you strip for me out there felt very good for me, Rhett,” he leaned forward and kissed Rhett’s chest. “I think, that that shade of red is my all time favorite color on you. Rub my cock, Rhett.” 

He obeyed immediately, feeling his arousal through his jeans, tracing the outline of him, trying to stimulate him as much as possible through the material.

“See how much I liked that, honey? Mmm. I might have you do that again for me sometime. Somewhere else. What do you think?” 

The hue deepened further. “Yes, Sir. If you would like me to. I would like to. But, it’s quite ....I mean...Sir, what if someone...I mean, this is your home. I mean...your neighbors?” 

“Hmm.” Link said smiling, speaking slowly, “My front door is not visible from living areas from either of the houses beside mine.” Said Link quietly as he stroked him firmly. “The Martins directly across the road are away on vacation for the next 2 weeks. I am collecting their mail for them. Because I’m a nice, respectable and friendly neighbor. Mrs. Saunders next door to them, the only other house that has a line of sight to my front door, can’t see past her own nose, let alone across the street.” 

He smiled and squeezed him a little firmer, stroking him faster.

“I’m never going to put you in any real danger, Rhett. Certainly not at my home. I guess there could have been a drive-by viewing, or someone walking about, but...well, no risk, no reward.” 

“That’s kinda...twisted...and hot, Sir.” 

“Hmm. I thought so too. You did very well, honey. I’m very happy with you.” 

“Couldn’t you have told me, Sir?” 

“What would the point of that be?” 

“Well…” 

“Dominance isn’t having people do what they want to do. If you knew there was almost zero chance of you being seen you woulda stripped to MC Hammer out there if I had asked.” 

Rhett grinned.

Link slid down the wall, pulling Rhett’s hips forward, taking him into his mouth. Sucking on him gently.

“Mmm. You feel good in my mouth, baby.” 

“Oh, gosh. Sir.” 

“Come on, Rhett. Don’t be shy now. You’ve earned this.” 

Link moaned around him when he felt Rhett’s hand tangle in his hair, moving forward, almost pinning Link against the wall as he slid deeper into his mouth.

He rested his hand against his hip, applying pressure, wanting Rhett to step back a little. The other man understood and slowly moved back, withdrawing his cock.

Link looked up at him, removing his glasses, handing them up to Rhett, who slid them on. “Look after these. You’re gonna break ‘em, the way you’re moving.” 

“I’m sorry, Sir.” 

“Don’t be, Rhett,” he got out his phone, glancing at the display. “You have four minutes to come. If you don’t by then I am stopping and you will be not allowed to finish until I am ready for the main event.” 

“You have other plans?” 

“I do. Now. I suggest you take what I am offering while it is being offered. I will not be very pleased if you don’t come for me, Rhett.”

Rhett nodded, not thinking that would be a problem at all. 

Link set the timer, hitting start as he licked along his length again, taking him back into his mouth. Sucking enthusiastically, keeping his head mostly still, hard against the wall and let Rhett come to him. He liked how grateful Rhett was whenever he sucked his dick. Whenever he let him come without forcing him to wait. But, he knew four minutes was not actually very long, and he might find it harder to finish than he thought.

Link wasn’t sure if he wanted him to or not. He didn’t really mind either way. Rhett was moving more forcefully into his mouth, but still being very careful. Link moaned around him, his hands moving to his hips, encouraging him to move faster, deeper. That he was allowed.

“Oh, god. Link.” 

Link again pushed against Rhett’s hips to stop him, but Rhett was too intent on finishing to notice the change in pressure.

Link relaxed his mouth, and turned his head to the side, still pushing firmly against Rhett’s hips, managing to get him to stop.

“Sir?” 

“No, Rhett. You addressed me incorrectly,” he glanced at the timer. One and a half minutes remaining. Hmm.

He held his hand up to Rhett, who held it and helped him stand to his feet. Link slipped his glasses from Rhett's face and put them back on. 

“I warned you, Rhett.” 

“Yes, Sir. I’m sorry. I forgot. It was...so, good. And.” 

“Quiet.” 

He dropped his head, looking down at the floor, unsure what Link would choose to prove his point.

“Follow me.” 

Rhett walked after Link, his mind racing, surprised when Link stopped in the dining room. He removed the end panel as he had before revealing the heavy wrought iron rings.

“Kneel.” Link pointed alongside the table leg. “Right there.” 

Rhett obeyed quickly, ignoring the discomfort of the wooden floorboards on his bare knees, sitting back on his feet, looking up at Link hesitantly.

“Stay.” 

Link returned a couple of minutes later with a chain and attached Rhett’s collar to the ring closest to where he waited. The weight of it putting some pressure against the back of his neck, but it wasn’t unpleasant. 

“I don’t like to be around disrespectful people, Rhett. You will stay here and think about what you have done until I am ready for you to apologize to me. You will not speak and you won’t move. At all. Do you understand?” 

Rhett looked up at him and nodded slowly. 

“Hmm.” 

Link sat in his living room after collecting Rhett’s clothes from his porch, thinking over the evening. Deciding what of the evening he wanted to continue with, and what he would need to change, and of course, how long was he going to make Rhett wait out there being ignored by him.

He thought again of Rhett standing out on his front steps, slowly unzipping his pants. Nervous, and not entirely comfortable but obeying. Enjoying the effect it had been having on Link, and continued to have when he thought about it now. 

He smiled, knowing he couldn’t actually do this for very long. He wanted to be with him, and knowing he was out there by himself on the hard floor made him feel mildly guilty. He would have to work on that. Boxes apparently.

He managed to force himself to wait thirty minutes before he went into the kitchen and made himself a coffee and taking it into the dining room. 

He continued to ignore Rhett, but sat at the head of the table, Rhett kneeling quietly to his right.

He sipped his coffee slowly, keeping his eyes ahead, glancing occasionally at the time on the wall.

After a total of 38 minutes he pushed his chair out a little, and swiveled it slightly toward Rhett, finally looking down at him.

“This time, your time out was based on that of a toddler. A minute per year of age. Don’t make me have to do that again. I will not be as lenient in future. And you will not be left in as much comfort.”

Rhett kept his eyes on the floor.

“You can speak.”

“Thank you, Sir. I’m sorry, I won’t forget again, Sir.”

“Would you like a drink, Rhett?” 

Rhett licked his lips, unsure exactly what Link was asking, but nodded regardless.

He picked up the mug and moved it towards him, telling him to stop when Rhett reached for it.

“Don’t touch. Keep your hands down. Lean your head forward a little, it’s quite full and I don’t want to spill this down your front. It would be uncomfortably hot I think.”

Rhett obeyed, letting Link give him a drink from his cup before he put it back on the table.

“Nice?”

Rhett nodded, subdued.

“You can answer me.” 

“Yes, thank you, Sir.” 

“Hmm, good.” He pulled off his t-shirt and undid his jeans, keeping his eyes on Rhett chained to his table. Rhett’s eyes never leaving his cock. Link stroked himself slowly.

He stopped and took his mug of coffee again. Taking a larger drink himself, checking the temperature. Hot but not unbearably so.

“Take a mouthful, Rhett. But. Don’t swallow. Be careful. It’s still quite hot.” 

Rhett looked up at him as Link held the mug for him again, tipping it carefully for him to take a drink. He held the hot coffee in his mouth, watching Link closely.

“Good, Rhett. You can swallow,” he waited until he had, and then took the chain, pulling on it slowly. “Closer, Rhett. Suck me.” 

Rhett shuffled forward on his knees and took Link into his mouth, Link moaning as his mouth enveloped him.

“Mmm. That’s very nice,” he moved slowly, keeping his hands on Rhett’s shoulders, watching his mouth moving up and down his length, Rhett’s eyes closed. the chain cold against his inner thigh.

“Do you like this Rhett?” 

“Mmm.”

“You’re very good. You sure you haven’t done this before?” 

Rhett smiled around him briefly before concentrating on the task at hand.

“Have some more coffee. The extra heat is nice. I’ll show you sometime.”

Rhett sat back and again held the coffee Link gave him in his mouth until he was told to swallow, all the time watching Link’s face. Still not speaking unless specifically directed to.

Trying to figure out if he was still in trouble, or if, for today, the punishment had simply been isolation on a cold hard floor, because this part was not bad at all. He concentrated on keeping his expression neutral, not wanting to antagonize Link in any way, leaning forward to take him back in his mouth.

“Mmm. That’s very good, Rhett. If I didn’t wanna fuck you I would come now.” 

Rhett smiled again, sucking him harder, his hand moving over what he couldn’t take in his mouth.

Link leaned his head back, closing his eyes, his hand resting on Rhett’s head as he moved up and down his shaft, licking and sucking enthusiastically, moaning and slurping.

“Mmmm. I’ve changed my mind. Swallow,” his hand held Rhett in place as he came in his mouth, thrusting into him, groaning loudly. “Good. Good, boy. All of it.” 

Although he was taken by surprise he managed to do as asked fairly easily, not fighting against Link holding his head firmly, letting Link use him however he wished, swallowing and continuing to suck him until he started to soften in his mouth. Finally, Link released his head and kissed his forehead.

He stood and left the room without a word, returning a moment later, securing wrist and ankle cuffs to him. He disconnected the chain from the table and lead him through the house to his bedroom with it.

“Lie down on you back.” he said quietly, surprising Rhett by disconnecting the chain from the collar.

Rhett climbed onto the bed and lay down as directed, watching Link as he undressed, removing his glasses and pushing his hair out of his eyes.

“Hmm,” he looked over Rhett slowly. “What am I gonna do with you?” 

“I know what I would like you to do, Sir.” 

“Oh?” Link tilted his head.

“I was really hoping you would fuck me.” 

“Well, I was planning on that, but you sucked me off just a bit too well. So, I’m gonna need some time to recover.” 

He studied Rhett clinically, a smile in his eyes. 

“Ok, Rhett. I’m going to restrain you and fuck you. But, first I’m gonna fuck you with a toy. What do you think? Do you need a safe word?” 

“I don’t think so, but…” 

Link leaned over the bed and kissed Rhett slowly. Both of them moaning softly, Rhett putting his arms around Link while he still had the chance.

“How ‘bout, Wolfpack?” he said as he stood again a few moments later, both men grinned and growled.

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Good, Rhett. Very good.” 

Link moved around his bed, attaching the wrist cuffs to until then unseen restraints, adjusting them a number of times until he was happy. Rhett’s hands stretched almost to the corners of the bed. There was almost no give at all when he pulled on them half-heartedly out of curiosity.

“How’s your back feeling?” Link asked as he moved up the bed, clambering over Rhett until he was straddling his hips.

Rhett thought for a moment. Deciding if he wanted to give himself a bit of an out.

“It’s ok, Sir. I’m sure I can handle whatever you have planned.” 

“Good,” he kissed him slowly, unexpectedly gentle. Rhett moaned, trying to move against him.

“Stop it. You are to stay still unless I tell you to move.” Link said softly in Rhett’s ear, commanding but gentle.

“Yes, Sir. I’m sorry,” he stopped moving and lay as passively as he could, enjoying the slow passionate kissing, meeting Link’s tongue with his own, wanting to kiss him back harder. Overwhelmed by the heat coming off the smaller man as Link moved slowly against his body. 

Link finally broke the kiss and sat up, looking down at him. 

“You look good tied to my bed.” 

“Thank you, Sir.” 

Link climbed off the bed and grabbed some supplies. The most notable as far as Rhett was concerned was a fairly large dildo. Smaller than either of them, but nothing to scoff at either. Link moved back over to the bed.

“Suck on this for me, hmm?” 

He rubbed it across Rhett’s lips, watching him licking it. Blushing slightly, but obeying.

“Good boy. Now, make it nice and wet. You will be thankful later.” 

Link teased him with it a while, rubbing it over his tongue and lips before pushing it into his mouth, watching him sucking it self-consciously.

“Mmm. You really are very good at that.” 

Rhett moaned, his hips shifting slightly, but he didn’t attempt to stop to speak. 

“I might have you take this home with you. You can practice for me. Next time you’re gonna take all of me in that hot mouth of yours.” 

Rhett groaned loudly around the toy.

“You like that idea? Hmm?” 

“Mmmmmm.” 

“Good. You like sucking cock, Rhett?” 

Rhett moaned again and his blush deepened, making Link smile all the more.

“You don’t have to feel shy about it baby. Nothing wrong with that.”

“Mmmm.”

Link removed the dildo from Rhett’s mouth and tilted his chin up a little, trying to improve the angle for what he had in mind.

“I want you to take this as far as you can.” 

Rhett’s eyes moved to Link quickly. Relaxing when he met his gaze. He could trust him to not hurt him, but was still feeling well out of his comfort zone.

“Yes, Sir.” 

Link kissed him slowly again. Very gently, his lips barely brushing against Rhett’s, their tongues dancing around each other, Link pulling back a little every time the kiss threatened to become more forceful. Both craving more. Rhett knowing better than to take what he wanted.

He closed his eyes, focusing on keeping himself as calm as he could as Link slid the dildo back into his mouth, fucking his mouth slowly with it now. Not particularly forcefully or deep. Yet. But he knew that was going to change.

He moaned loudly when he felt Link’s free hand stroke him. As he took a deep breath in at the sensation of Link’s hand, the dildo slid further into his mouth. He coughed and moved his head back off it as much as possible.

Link removed it from his mouth, kissed his forehead, still stroking him slowly.

“Good boy, Rhett. You are doing so well, baby. Just relax. I’m not gonna hurt you.” 

Rhett looked up at Link, smiling at the passion and love in his eyes. He nodded a little.

“Yes, Sir. I can do better. Please.” he opened his mouth again, tilting his head further back to indicate his willingness and acceptance.

Link licked his neck as he slipped the toy back into Rhett’s mouth. 

“Suck it for me, honey.” his quiet understated yet authoritative voice turning him on even more than the words. His calm assurance that he would be obeyed regardless of the tone he used extremely sexy to Rhett.

Rhett emptied his mind of all the things telling him that what he was doing was gross and perverted. Causing him to question himself and tense where he knew he could take more. He wasn’t sure why sucking on a dildo seemed more scandalous to him than Link, but it was.

“That’s it. honey. You’re doing so well.” Link murmured as he watched Rhett taking more and more each time. “Make it nice and wet now.” 

Link’s hand left his cock but continued moving the dildo in and out of his mouth, causing him to gag from time to time. Rhett realized every time he did that Link would pause the thrusting, backing off some, but would moan low in his throat. He liked it when Rhett was choking. He liked him gagging on it. But there was another part of him that didn’t.

Just as Rhett was congratulating himself on figuring this out, he felt Link’s lubed finger push into his ass.

He moaned loudly around the toy.

Link chuckled a little and started moving in and out of him. Again very slowly. Fucking his mouth with the dildo faster than his fingers.

“Spread your legs for me. Knees up,” Link said, “Nice and wide. I wanna be able to see what I’m doing.” 

Rhett obeyed, albeit slowly. He felt very exposed. Which was, of course, the point.

“Hmm. Stay like that, and don’t move. Or I will tie you down in this position.” 

Rhett could do nothing but moan the affirmative with the dildo still in his mouth. Still unable to take it as deeply as he had Link in the past. He jumped a little when he felt a second finger enter him, again, almost painfully slowly now. He needed to come, but he knew he was a long way from being allowed to.

After a few moments, Link replaced his fingers with the cock Rhett had been working so hard on getting nice and wet. He moaned loudly at the intrusion. Link taking it slow, being careful with his partial lack of sensory awareness of how ready Rhett was. Relying on the other man to show him.

“Oh gosh, Sir.” Rhett's breathing catching with each movement of the dildo. 

“Like that?” 

Rhett moaned loudly only just remembering to keep his hips still. “Oh. Yes, Sir. So good. But I want you.’ 

“Hmm. Well, you're gonna have to wait.” 

They kissed again, Link again teasing more than actually kissing Rhett, his free hand roaming over his body already damp with sweat. Rhett’s breathing shallow as he tried to keep as still as he could. Link watching him closely. Loving the fierce concentration on Rhett’s face.

“I don’t really want to have to punish you again tonight, Rhett. But I really need you to stay very still for me. So. I think it’s best we make sure you can’t move.” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

Rhett watched Link connect restraints to the ankle cuffs as well, securing them beneath the head of the bed, keeping his legs spread and high in the air. He could feel himself blushing, but he didn’t care. He needed this.

Link smiled, running his hand over Rhett’s ass as he climbed back onto the bed.

“Very nice, Rhett.” 

He swallowed slowly. “Thank you, Sir.” 

He groaned loudly as Link finally entered him slowly, keeping his eyes on his best friend as he took his time, letting Rhett get used to him before moving any faster. Or so he thought.

Link leaned forward, pushing into him deeper, but still very slowly. Whispering in his ear, causing Rhett to tremble. “This is gonna be the slowest fuck of your life, Mr. McLaughlin.”

He slid almost all the way out before rocking forward again just as slowly as before. His breathing controlled and steady, his eyes boring into Rhett’s as the other man moaned loudly, trying to move beneath him.

“Oh, fuck, Sir. That feels. So good.” 

Link smiled but said nothing, just moved in a steady rhythm. In and out, in and out with long deep strokes. Rhett’s ass tensing around him whenever he altered the angle slightly. But he kept the speed very slow, driving Rhett some kind of crazy.

“Please, Sir. Please, fuck me.” 

“I am.” 

“Oh, faster please?” his cock leaking over his stomach.

Link shook his head faster than he was moving his hips. A small smile on his face, dancing in his eyes.

“You look so good, Rhett.” 

“God. It feels so good.”

“Mmm. It does. Don’t be in such a rush, honey. Just relax. Let yourself feel, stop thinking about the finale.” he bent down and kissed him, this time deeper, letting his chest rest against Rhett’s, his hand in his hair, fucking him slowly, feeling him tensing and relaxing beneath him. Moaning into the kiss.

“Oh, Sir. You’re...you’re so big. And it feels so good.” 

“Sshhh.” He lifted his weight from Rhett’s body again, his hands either side of his chest fucking him slowly. “Open your eyes, Rhett. Look at me.”

Rhett opened his eyes and looked up at Link. Seeing the lust and power on his face. Moaning loudly again fruitlessly trying to move to meet the other man’s movements.

A slight shift of angle and Rhett’s body was suddenly a whole other level of alive. He swore loudly, moaning and panting, trying even harder to move, but he was held securely in place completely at the other man’s mercy.

Link smiled as he watched him. “Open your eyes, Rhett. I want you to look at me while I fuck you.”

Again he obeyed, sweat in his eyes as he moaned incoherently. His dick throbbing between them.

“I’m gonna make you come now, Rhett. You ready?” 

Rhett nodded emphatically as Link again moved against his prostate, still keeping his movements slow, but now more shallow, deliberate, he rocked against him, leaning down again and taking his left nipple into his mouth and sucking, gently, licking and sucking, and then not gently at all, causing Rhett to cry out in pain and pleasure as he came between them without being touched at all, pulling violently against the restraints, moaning and coming over and over until Link licked his bruised nipple and resumed his long slow thrusts, resting his forehead against his chest a moment before raising himself on his arms again.

“Oh, my god.” 

“I’m your Dom, Rhett. But, thank you.” 

He watched dazedly as Link moved above him, his muscles hard beneath his skin. His body slick with sweat. His breathing still remarkably steady. Heavier than normal, but controlled. He looked like he could go on doing this for hours.

“Sir, would you?” 

“Mmm?” 

“Would you. Would you untie me, Sir? I want to touch you. I don’t want you to stop, Sir. But I really wanna be able to hold you if that would be ok, sir?” 

Link reached above Rhett’s head and disconnected his left wrist.

“It might hurt when you move,” he said quietly hardly breaking rhythm at all. “And I don’t want you to move your hips at all.”

“Yes sir, thank you. sir.”

Link released his right wrist and a moment later both ankles. 

He’d been right. It hurt a lot as Rhett tried to wrap his legs around Link’s hips.

“Oh, crap.”

“You ok?” Link asked softly, still moving back and forth, their breathing becoming louder.

“Yeah. Yes, Sir. I’m ok. I’m great,” the pleasure again overtaking the pain. He still yearned for Link to increase his pace, but a bigger part of him wanted them to stay like this forever.

He pulled Link against his chest kissing his forehead, breathing raggedly into his hair.

“Oh gosh, sir, you feel so good,” he wrapped his arms around him. feeling his muscles shift beneath his hands as Link patiently and relentlessly fucked him. But this wasn’t any kind of fucking despite the restraints and the orders and the pain before.

“Baby,” Link murmured in his ear. “I never wanna stop. you feel so good. So good around me. but I’m gonna come soon.”

Rhett smiled against his neck, knowing that his and Links idea of soon was a good distance apart.

Link shifted his weight a little, moving only slightly faster but after the slow, slow pace for so long it was as if had pounded into him taking Rhett’s breath away causing him to hold him tighter still. Link groaned Rhett’s name, stopping buried deep inside him, his breathing finally becoming unsteady.

The kissed slowly, sloppy in their passion. Just when Rhett feared he wouldn’t keep going, Link pushed into him deeper, and moved out of him slowly and in deeply, and out and they both rode the waves a long while. Link edging a number of times, waiting until Rhett was again rock hard and throbbing between them.

He shifted his weight to his left and held Rhett firmly in his hand, stroking in time with his cock moving in and out of him, squeezing him, almost milking him. Telling him how good he felt.

“I want,” he took a deep breath in. “I want you to come. I can feel you’re close. I want you to come. Are you ready, Rhett?” 

“God. Yes. I’m..” 

“Come for me baby. Show me how much you love my cock in your ass.”

He moaned loudly beneath him, the sticky warmth covering their chests and stomachs and Link’s hand. And still Link continued to move, if anything slowing his pace slightly before stopping, breathing out Rhett’s name as he came, moving again then, groaning against Rhett’s hot skin, his body shuddering against the taller man.

They kissed again both moving slowly with each other as they began to calm down. Link still hard inside him.

“Fuck you’re good, Sir.” 

“I love you,” Link replied kissing his forehead.

“I love you.” Rhett smiled up at him. “That was amazing.”

They lay holding one another, kissing from time to time until Link rolled off, disposing of essentials before laying back on his bed. Rhett rolling over and resting his head on his chest, Link’s arm around him.

Rhett played with his chest hair, listening to his heart beating strongly, his breathing slowly returning to normal.

“God, how do you do that, Sir?” 

“You can call me Link for now.” he said quietly.

“It’s amazing.” 

“It is. You felt great.”

“I love you, Link.” 

“Love you too.” 

They kissed again, slowly. Holding one another and rolling around the bed, getting tangled in each other.

“Let’s get cleaned up and have something to eat.”

Rhett got out of bed, standing carefully, unsure if his hips were going to be happy with walking yet. 

“I’ll cook, you relax,” he said smiling down at Link before walking towards the door. “I just lay around the past hour after all.”

Both men laughed, Link’s turning into more of a giggling fit, half falling as he leaned out of the bed to try and stop Rhett leaving.

“Wait, wait.” He said breathless from giggling and still laughing. “Come back! I wanna nother kiss!” 

“You can’t tell me what to do, Link. Sir wouldn’t like that at all.” Rhett moved down the hallway towards the kitchen grinning, singing quietly. “We got a thing goin’ on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song ref. Me & Mrs Jones - Billy Paul


End file.
